A shoe insert is usually inserted so as to reside at the front tip of the shoe to support upwardly inner portion of the shoe. This causes the shoe's surface to be straight and upright. The shoe insert is which is a very important part to use inside the shoe. This will cause manufacturers to give more efforts in improving the shoe lining whether on the shapes or on the materials.
Nowadays, various shapes and materials of the shoe lining can be found on the market. Among those materials are plastics, bubbles, and papers. However, the structure of them can be divided into a paper ball-shape and a plastic or bubble plate-shape. Such structure is defective in design as described hereinafter.
1. The paper ball-shape of the shoe lining is taken from a waste paper. This structure does not adequately support the shoe material in an upright manner. PA0 2. The plastic plate-shape of the shoe lining is tough and not biodegradable, but it can not be decomposed naturally and that will cause an environmental problem. PA0 3. The bubble plate-shape of the shoe lining is light, but it also cannot adequately support the material of the shoe and does not remove the environmental problem.